Lifestream
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One Shot] Cloud is avoiding the 'issue'. He also have 'companions' who adore him and will follow him to the ends of the Planet. And Vincent? He finds the situation...interesting. [Post DoC]


**Lifestream**

**A/N:**Written because I revisited the FFVII franchise recently. I have never written in this fandom before so this is a first time characterization. Hopefully they're not too OOC.

**Note:** Occurs after Dirge of Cerberus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

------------------------------

_Peace._

Fenrir's untarnished silver gleamed in the early morning light, a bright beacon on the cliffs overlooking Edge. Resting against the motorcycle, Cloud Strife focused his attention towards the sunrise - a pallet of wispy yellows and blues – and he allowed the peace to cradle his soul in a gentle lullaby. One of his quiet companions leaned against his side while the other scooted into his lap for warmth.

_Bliss._

The moment lasted until the dawning sun melded with the sky. It was then did they stir and pounce and leap. Curiously, the striking pair of emerald eyes peeked above his upraised knee, catching his bright blue eyes in a mesmerizing stare. Soft chestnut ears twitched inquiringly and Cloud's lips upturned slightly. His left hand reached forwards…

_Life._

…and suddenly, his vision of earthy green and brown was clouded by violet and black. Azure eyes blinked in slight confusion at the abrupt change but the mischievous kitten could only twitch his tiny nose against the warrior's warm brow.

"You two…" The blonde sighed, hearing the inquisitive mewl and feeling the soft paws clumsily grasp the roots of his hair for leverage. The ebony-furred kitten must have found the vantage from Cloud's head to his liking.

"I don't understand why you two insist on following me."

The 'tiny bundle of joy' (quipped Cid back in Seventh Heaven) purred against his scalp as if in reply; the slow swishing of his tail was another clear evidence of his obvious pleasure. Of course, not to be outdone, the kitten on his knee scrambled downwards and landed against his stomach, mewling plaintively, pleading for attention.

Submitting, Cloud rubbed the back of her tiny head and murmured, "…I can't keep you, you know."

A vibrant green eye peered at him in adoration and she tilted her head as if asking why.

Cloud hesitated, "I don't exactly…have the greatest track record."

The black-furred kitten rumbled and once again obscured his sight. Defiant violet eyes matched his stare as if vaguely frustrated with his response.

_Discovery._

"…Cloud. I hope I'm not disrupting anything."

Picking up the ebony kitten on his head by the nape of the kitten's neck – as if nonchalant - he gently removed said kitten and placed him onto the ground. Cloud then faced the 'intruder' and shook his head, "Not at all, Vincent." The blonde could distinctly see the amusement flickering in the scarlet eyes and he couldn't help but feel the curious embarrassment surfacing within him.

"Here." Vincent tossed an object towards Cloud; the sword-wielding warrior caught it with ease.

"…My phone?" He must have forgotten it in his hurry to leave this morning. "Thanks."

There was a pause when the kittens ventured towards the ex-Turk. Vincent gazed at the two creatures scurrying around his feet before looking up at Cloud again. "Did you name them yet?"

Immediately, he opened his mouth to protest but the words would not form. "I-I-"_I'm not keeping them._

Vincent waited patiently, still watching the kittens scramble and play.

Knitting his brows together in a frown, Cloud finally spoke up articulately, "You heard Yuffie yesterday."

He made a noise in affirmation and added, "Blackie." The charcoal shaded kitten with the round purple eyes looked up at Vincent upon being called.

Cloud nodded, almost apologetic-like, "If it's any consolation, Ebenus sounds better."

Idly, Vincent responded, "It doesn't matter anymore." It was obvious to Cloud that Vincent was still mildly irritated with Yuffie over their one-sided argument – the rare kind where Yuffie protests loudly and Vincent remains silent, allowing the others to argue for him.

Vincent spoke up again, "And the second kitten?" As their group dispersed after the taxing screaming match (Blackie versus Ebenus), they never got the chance to name the 'mudball' kitten.

Velvet brown fur brushed against Cloud's leg and the young man absently shifted his hand onto the kitten's head. "She doesn't have a name." Cloud gazed at Vincent mildly, trying to gauge his reaction, "Why do you ask? Do you have a suitable one for her?"

The gunner shifted his posture and offered, "…Estriatus."

"Estriatus?"

"Means 'beautiful green'." Again he shifted his stance, adding, "An…homage to her eyes."

Cloud fell silent, realizing the double-entendre in Vincent's words.

The raven-haired man, in turn, took the opportunity to kneel down and pet neglected Blackie; Blackie was attempting to claw up his leg, violet eyes wide and innocent.

_Forgiveness._

"Estria, for short."

Vincent looked up and scrutinized Cloud.

"Estria and Blackie." Cloud ignored Vincent's heavy gaze, and focused his attention towards Estria. "Vincent. Would you like to keep Blackie?"

Cloud missed the tiny twitch of Vincent's lips as it upturned into a small grin; the gunner responded, "No. They're yours."

"I don't want them," blurted out a frustrated Cloud in an almost childish demeanour. "I only took them into the Seventh Heaven because_ they_ followed me first and wouldn't stop pestering me."

"It's interesting how you still…avoid." Blackie mewled in agreement from where he stood with Vincent.

Cloud really couldn't respond to the low blow against him so instead waited for Vincent to elaborate.

He did not have to wait. "Blackie and Estria, they are obviously the lifestream's doing. They might even have a tiny trace of their souls." Vincent released Blackie and the kitten bounded towards Cloud gleefully. "A second chance, if you will."

Blackie and Estria. Violet and Emerald. _Zack_ and _Aerith_.

_S__mile, Cloud. We want you to smile._

"A theory?"

"If you wish to consider it as such."

Estria curled into Cloud's lap while Blackie circled the pair with enthusiasm. The blonde spoke up quietly, "I don't..." A sigh. "Perhaps…Perhaps I'll keep them a bit longer."

Vincent nodded and turned around in a motion to leave, red cloak billowing behind him. "It's for the best. They…like you."

"Thanks, Vincent." Cloud smiled softly as he gazed at the two kittens in his care.

"Mmm…" The amusement was clearly laced in his next words as Vincent added, "And check your phone." He then disappeared in a swirl of blood crimson.

Perplexed, Cloud took out the phone from where he just recently pocketed it. Flipping it open, he instantaneously tensed and turned a cherry red.

Vincent wrote in the message, "You might want to keep this. The copy in Yuffie's phone has been deleted."

Below the text was a picture of him smiling in his sleep – not to mention the distinct trail of_ saliva _dripping from the corner of his mouth – with Estria and Blackie curled up against his head.

It was then did he notice the file's name: socuteblackmail.

Cloud pursed his lips into a thin line, cheeks slightly pink, and extricated himself from the two kittens before standing up. Both Blackie and Estria gazed up at him from his heels as if questioning his motives.

"Let's go. We're finding Yuffie."

The two kittens mewled.

_From their place in the lifestream, __Zack grinned, "This blackmail business can prove to be interesting."_

"_Hmmm…" Aerith reciprocated his grin with a laugh, "As long as he is happy."_

"_Of course."_

"_He loves them already."_

_Zack shrugged, clearly humoured, _"_Well, Spike always had a soft spot for tiny, cute, defenceless kittens. Really. How could he even think of saying no!"_

------------------------------

**End**

Did Vincent 'accidentally' sabotage Yuffie's blackmail? – Probably not.

Is it, dare I say, revenge for the whole naming business? – Why yes it is – even if Vince will forever deny sabotaging Yuffie because of the petty argument.

Spyrit


End file.
